Lake Side Chatter
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: Remy wakes up and finds herself in a hospital bed. She slowly remembers the events from the night before. A car crashed into a nearby lake and Remy rescued the victims. Cameron, her attending, is worried about her. OneShot ThirteenXCameron


**A/N:** I wrote this pretty quick. I'm packing up for Orlando and needed to get this thought out of my head. One shot Cameron and Thirteen!

* * *

Lakeside Chatter

Beep……Beep……Beep. That was all Remy could hear. She struggled to open her heavy eyes and her head throbbed violently. As she opened them, the brightness caused her to shut them abruptly. She could feel her legs; that was always a good sign. Remy tried to think hard about the last thing she remembers. She was driving home…it was really late…a lake. Remy shot her eyes open to find a familiar blonde doctor standing at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Hey you. How are ya feeling?" Cameron asked while walking around the foot of the bed.

"Wh…what happened?" Remy brought her hand to her eyes, rubbing them so her foggy vision would clear.

Cameron took a deep breath. "You jumped into a lake and saved 2 kids from a submerged car. The paramedics said after you smashed the window and pulled the kids out, your leg got caught." Cameron explained. She checked Remy's vitals and marked them on the chart in her hands.

Remy took a few seconds to take it all in. "Are they ok?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Their doing just fine, and so are you." Cameron smiled. She placed the chart that she finished marking at the end of the bed.

Remy remembered all of it.

_She was driving home and saw the car plunge into the lake that was just 2 blocks away from the hospital. She remembered opening her car door and running toward the lake, grabbing the closest rock she could find as she jumped into the cold water. The driver of the car was already heading up for air, but Remy continued to swim down about 8 feet._

_It was so dark. She could barely see a thing. But she could hear the kids screaming even under the water. She finally reached the back window and bashed it in with the rock. Remy remembers swimming in the car, griping the children and guiding them through the broken back window. She followed behind them until she found her leg was caught. Her chest shot with pain as her lungs begged for air. Then the darkness consumed her…_

"How long was I dead?" Remy asked blankly. She remembered dying.

Cameron looked down at the floor, and then back at Remy to meet her eyes "Two minutes and fifty five seconds." Cameron put her hand on Remy's foot from the head of the bed reassuringly. "But your fine now. You should be able to leave later this evening." Cameron said optimistically.

Remy swallowed hard and thought about what Cameron had told her. 'I died. I was actually…dead.' She pushed her thoughts aside so she could talk to Cameron.

"Good. I hate hospitals." Remy joked. She allowed her mind to wonder a bit. It was only natural that she notices how stunning the woman in front of her was. And how a simple touch by her could make her stomach do flips. Remy and Cameron had been flirting for months now. Well, at least Remy was. And they mostly talked about how awkward it was for her and Chase to be in the same hospital after their divorce. But Remy didn't mind. Spending time with Cameron was something that Remy loved, no matter what they were doing.

"I'm sure all of your patients love to hear that. I mean, who wants a doctor that enjoys hospitals?" Cameron said sarcastically. "I got to go. I just came by to see how you were doing. I'll come back a little later to discharge you. Do you want a ride home?"

Remy shot up out of her bed. "Oh man, where the hell is my car?"

"Relax, Remy! House sent Forman and Taub to bring it back to your place." Cameron explained while pushing Remy's shoulders down to lie on the bed. The contact made Remy a bit tense, and Cameron could feel it. She took this as her cue to leave.

"Get some rest and I'll be back in a few hours. Just promise me you'll get some sleep, ok?" Cameron said, walking toward the door.

"Yes ma'am" Remy said relaxing a bit, watching Cameron leave.

Cameron walked out of the room and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. When they brought Remy into the E.R, Cameron had felt her heart sink. Remy had looked drenched and pale. She had finally figured out that her feelings toward the woman had grown. Cameron was scared and confused to say the least, but she couldn't stay away. She didn't want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy looked around for the remote to the television. Saying she was bored out of her mind was a complete understatement. As she located the remote on the side of her bed, Dr. Lisa Cuddy walked in slowly.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you ok?" Cuddy asked while walking up to the bed.

Thirteen looked at her with a smile. "I'm fine. My head hurts a little. But other than that, I feel okay."

Cuddy sat on the end of her bed and put a caring hand on her leg that was under the hospital sheets.  
"That's good to hear!" Cuddy said enthusiastically. "Did Allison already come in here?"

"Yup. You just missed her barking orders at me. But wait a little while because I'm sure she'll be back here shortly doing it again." Cuddy laughed at this and took this as a sign that Dr. Remy Hadley was in fact feeling better.

"Well, you should feel lucky that you have a doctor that cares so much about you." Cuddy pointed out.

Remy wanted it to be true. She'd give anything for it to be. But something in her mind told her that it could never happen. I mean, Cameron cares about everyone. But Remy wanted to be different. She wanted Dr. Allison Cameron to care about her more than just any other patient or co-worker. But she was just too convinced that it would never happen.

"In all fairness, she cares about everybody. Anyone would be lucky to have her as a doctor." Remy said.

"You honestly believe that she thinks of you as any other patient. What about that night? That didn't raise any suspicions?" Cuddy asked, crossing her arms.

Remy looked back at the last time she had to stay late at the hospital. Cuddy had told her to help out in the E.R until her patient came out of surgery. After a few long hours, Remy had the chance to take a break. She decided to walk out the front doors of the hospital to get some fresh air. That's where she saw Cameron standing against a wall, looking up at the sky. They talked for what seemed like hours. Remy opened up so well to her and Cameron related to Remy in so many different ways.

"I didn't kiss her!" Remy practically yelled while waving her arms in the air like a small child.

"But you would have. And she would have let you!" Cuddy said, mocking Remy's arm movements.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have walked to your car at that exact moment and we would have found out" Remy said in a frustrated tone. Cuddy had interrupted them that night in the middle of a conversation that was about to go a lot further.

"First of all, I had to get to my car. Second, you can do it again! There's no law saying that you can't try one more time." Cuddy pointed out.

Remy looked at her and then turned her head the opposite way. She knew Lisa was right. But she didn't have to do anything. That's the safe thing to do.

"What if I don't wanna try again?" Remy asked, still looking away. Remy knew that Lisa could see right through that statement. Remy wanted to try again with everything she had. But it was risky.

"Then you'll never know." And with that, Cuddy got up from the bed, gave her friend a hug and started for the door. "And by the way" Cuddy started "I don't wanna see you back to work for at least 3 days. You need your rest." And before Remy could protest, Cuddy was gone.

"Shit." Remy mumbled to herself. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. "This sucks…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy woke up to Cameron disconnecting the machines that read her vitals.

"Is it time to go?" Remy asked while sitting herself up.

"Yeah, I'm discharging you now. There's some clothes for you on the table." Cameron pointed to the small counter in the corner of the room. "Apparently, House has more than just our house keys. He told me your locker code and I got them out for you."

Remy wasn't shocked. She wouldn't be surprised if House knew her bank account number let alone some stupid locker code. Remy slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the table. "Thanks…for everything, Allison."

Cameron turned around to meet Remy's eyes. "Don't mention it."

Remy walked over to the bathroom and changed into her clothes. She thought about what Cuddy had said to her earlier. She could try again if she wanted…

As she finished washing up and getting dressed, she noticed that Cameron was no longer in the room. She exited the bathroom and looked around. Still there was no sign of her. She walked toward the E.R and finally spotted her. As she strolled over, Remy got butterflies in the pit of her stomach. This didn't happen with just anyone but seemed to happen every time the two came face to face.

Remy suddenly felt warm…very warm. When Remy had a problem, the fresh air seemed to help her sort things out. Since Cameron looked busy, Remy thought about letting her go about her business and use this time to think.

"Hey Allison." Remy began "You look a little busy so I'm going to take a walk and I'll be back in a few." Remy said from afar. Before Cameron could say otherwise, Remy started to pace away and Cameron turned her attention to the bleeding man in front of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy loved the water. Whether it was the beach, a river or even a small pond, Remy just loved it. There was something about the small ripples that formed when she threw a stone inside or the picture perfect glassy finish that covered it on a quiet, cool night like this one. The world could be ending and as long as she was near a body of water, she felt like it would all be okay somehow. That's why this lake, the one she has decided to come to tonight, the one that she had been pulled out of only 12 hours ago, will officially be named 'Lake Cameron'. Because as she sits on the cold ground and stares into the magnificent sight before her, all that is on her mind is Allison Cameron.

So she sat there for about an hour and contemplated making another move on The E.R Doctor. She didn't want to disrespect Cameron in any way what so ever. She also didn't want to freak her out. That was the last thing she wanted to do. It was a risk, an unnecessary one to say the least. But as she thought more and more about it, the risk became more and more necessary. On one hand, she wanted Allison Cameron all to herself. She wanted to protect her from getting hurt again and never wanted to let her go. But on the other hand, she knew there was a possibility that all of this was a big misunderstanding and she just looked at Remy as a friend. In that case, if Remy tried anything she would lose her, for good.

Remy was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice the woman of her dreams take a seat right next to her.

Cameron looked over and noticed that Remy was still deep in thought. She'd give anything to be able to read Remy's thoughts at that exact moment. Remy was such a mystery. That's what attracted Cameron in the first place. Then over the months, she's gotten to know Remy. And that just made Cameron fall even harder. The thing that Cameron found funny was that every time she closed her eyes, Remy would somehow make her way into her thoughts and dreams. And she didn't want her to go away.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Cameron finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Remy turned her head sharply, slightly startled by the sudden presence of the blonde.

"Is that all you think my thoughts are worth? A penny?" Remy saw a smile on Cameron's face. The smile that could make every horrid feeling go away, the smile that lightens up her life.

"Well, I don't see any other bids so" Cameron reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny penny. She held the penny out for Remy to take.

Remy looked at the penny and chuckled. As she grabbed the penny, Remy's fingers brushed Cameron's hand. The contact normally would have made Cameron jump, but for some reason she was perfectly content.

"Now am I going to get what I paid for or what?" Cameron asked, still looking at Remy.

Remy took a deep breath and pondered for a second. She let her eyes wonder over the lake. 'This could either be the perfect opportunity or the worse mistake of my life…here goes nothing.'

"Lake Cameron." All of these thoughts came rushing to her head at once, and that's all she could muster out.

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. Then again, everything was a surprise with Remy and Cameron thought it was one of the best things about her.

"No," Cameron began and pointed "That is Lake Monico". Cameron was a little confused at the moment.

Remy looked into Cameron's eyes and thought carefully about the next words out of her mouth. "Every time I come here, the one thing on my mind seems to…to be you. So I've named it Lake Cameron." Remy confessed. 'If that wasn't the creepiest thing I could say…'

Cameron turned pink in her face and quickly turned her head to the lake, attempting to hide the smile that appeared on her face. After a few moments of listening to the crickets of the night, Cameron finally decided to break the silence.

"You were right." Cameron stated with her attention still toward the lake.

Remy looked at her questionably. "About what?"

Cameron turned her body toward Remy and took a sharp breath. "That thought was worth a whole lot more than just a penny." Cameron whispered. Remy took this as the green light to move in a bit closer. Cameron met her halfway and before they knew it, they were only inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes for a while asking themselves 'should this happen?'

Remy knew the risks. But she needed to feel Cameron lips on hers. So she leaned in a planted a soft kiss on Allison Cameron's lips. At first, they lingered there for a moment as if trying to comprehend what was happening.

Cameron felt like she was on autopilot. She had no control over her body at this time. She pressed her lips against Remy's and she swore that was the best she had felt in a long time. Their lips parted, but still remained just inches apart. They both opened their eyes to stare once again at each other.

Remy was the first one to regain any sort of composure and spoke up. "I'm sorry…" She whispered to Cameron and began to stand up.

Cameron however, grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the ground with her. Again they found each other's eyes and just as well, Cameron leaned in to capture Remy's lips in a zealous and passionate kiss. So there they stayed for the next few hours beside 'Lake Cameron', under the moonlight, discovering what they both had thought could only happen in their dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a sweet short OneShot. I got a 4 hour dive on Friday so I can conjure up a bunch of these if u guys want me too. Please let me know what you think about this one! My Grammar sucks (I know I used way too many commas lol) so yeah...


End file.
